Heart's Song
by btamamura
Summary: Lumiale has feelings for Eisen, but Eisen is unsure if he loves Lumiale or Yasuaki. Lumiale x Eisen, Yasuaki x Eisen one-sided, Randy x Sei-Lan, hinted one-sided Charlie x Olivie


Three strikes, you're out! Why did that phrase come to mind? It was because love had struck him three times. The first was an admiration crush on Clavis, now they are just best friends, though the Mizu no Shugosei still held admiration for him. The second was a slight crush on Luva, but once again, Lumiale had decided to just remain good friends with him. The third though...this time it was true love, not just some silly teenage crush. And to make matters more interesting, it wasn't for Rosalia nor for his fellow guardians. No, it was for the Ten no Genbu Eisen. He had no idea what had pulled his heart in the teenager's direction, but whatever it was, it had to have been something very strong to have made him feel the way he did. Maybe it was because Eisen was a very beautiful man, like Lumiale, he was easily mistaken for a female upon first glance. He was gentle, one who did not enjoy conflict, and Lumiale did much prefer the gentle types. Eisen was gifted in music, just as the guardian played the harp, Eisen played the flute flawlessly. Whenever he was in Eisen's presence, he lost his calm composure and often struggled to even speak. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, his cheeks felt like they were burning. But, because they were such good friends, he couldn't get up the nerve to tell him how he felt.

Music filled the hall as Eisen and Lumiale played a beautiful song for all present, especially for the Queen Limoges. The lilting notes emanating from the tranquil harp and calming flute reached everyone's hearts, and all listened intently. They soon finished and heard a very gentle applause from her majesty, soon followed by all of the Shugosei and the Hachiyo. Eisen bowed politely to the audience, a gentle smile marking his lips. He then bowed to Lumiale to thank him for the wonderful accompaniment. Lumiale bowed to the audience and returned the grateful bow to the Ten no Genbu.

"I now declare that this party shall commence," the queen stated as she walked over to Rosalia.

Everybody had a wonderful time at the celebration, and it was a relief that Zephel and Inori didn't play any pranks on everybody else. Lumiale took a bite of a cookie Shimon had baked and gazed around to see if he could find Eisen. He found him, and he was talking with Olivie. A twinge of jealousy hit, and he instantly scolded himself mentally for that. He knew Olivie wasn't making a move on Eisen, despite how uneasy the monk appeared. He approached them. "Olivie, Eisen-sama," he greeted.

"Oh, Lumiale, that song was great! You and Eisen-sama both performed very well," the Yume no Shugosei commented.

Eisen blushed lightly. "Thank you very much for saying so, Olivie-dono."

"Yes, I too appreciate the compliment," Lumiale stated.

Olivie's eye twinkled which meant he had an idea regarding fashion. "Eisen-sama, I just thought of something you could've worn whilst performing that song. Come with me and you can try it on!" With that, he grabbed Eisen's wrist firmly, but not enough to hurt, and led the teenager out of the hall.

Yasuaki was just approaching them when Olivie and Eisen departed. "Did Olivie have an idea regarding what Eisen could wear?"

Lumiale nodded. "I think Olivie will always feel inspired around Eisen-sama."

"Why do you say that?"

"Eisen-sama is very appealing to the eye, and people like that are those whom attract Olivie."

"I see."

Olivie and Eisen soon returned, Eisen was wearing a gorgeous jade robe with a white sash over his shoulder, almost the same as Lumiale's own outfit. "Everyone, presenting to you Eisen-sama!"

Everyone turned to see what creation Olivie had come up with and found themselves stunned. It just looked so perfect on Eisen. How was it that Olivie always knew what looked best on a person? Lumiale especially found himself quite enthralled with the way Eisen appeared.

Eisen blushed deeply when he realised everyone was focusing on him.

"How about both Eisen-sama and Lumiale play their song again? Eisen-sama should've been wearing this earlier after all," Olivie commented.

Her majesty nodded. "Very well then. Eisen, Lumiale, if you please?"

Lumiale nodded. He headed to the centre of the room and waited patiently for Eisen to stand beside him. Once the former prince was beside him, he nodded to let Eisen know he was ready. With that, they both started to play the same song they did earlier.

_Both of them look like angels playing a Heavenly melody, _Queen Limoges thought to herself, and knew she wasn't the only one thinking that.

Lumiale opened his eyes to gaze at Eisen which turned out to be a huge mistake. He stopped playing at his right cue and continued to watch the flutist. _He is so beautiful...I really want to kiss him...no, I can't! _But, it was too late, his body had set itself to automatic, and would only come back to its senses after completing its assignment. Lumiale helplessly watched Eisen cease playing, but instead of picking up his cue, he took those couple of steps to break the gap and pressed his lips to the teenager's.

Everybody let out a gasp at what they were witnessing. "Are they even a couple?" Tenma asked Randy.

The Kaze no Shugosei shook his head. "Not that I'd heard about."

Marcel and Shimon both found themselves blushing profusely at the scene they were witnessing.

Lumiale opened his eyes as his body came back to its senses and realised what he was doing. He pulled back slowly so as not to show he was disgusted with wanting to kiss the teenager. "Eisen-sama..."

Eisen slowly opened his eyes which quickly filled with tears. He dropped his flute in his shock then turned to leave quickly. He rushed past everybody else who had witnessed such a scene and felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. He'd never even thought Lumiale felt that way about him, but to have it suddenly brought upon him like that was quite the shock, more than he could handle.

Feeling the need to try to console his spiritual soul-mate, Yasuaki hurried after Eisen. He didn't know how he would comfort him, but he would do his best.

Lumiale felt numerous pairs of eyes settling on him and realised his error. He didn't say anything though, he just knelt down to pick up Eisen's flute, walked over to Yorihisa and silently requested he return it to its owner then left the hall as well.

Olivie felt partly guilty about the turn of events, he didn't realise that Lumiale's feelings came into fruition four months ago.

Luva watched the gentle guardian leave. "Excuse me please, I will try to speak with him." He bowed to Queen Limoges and then departed after the Mizu no Shugosei.

Yasuaki found Eisen crying near a garden Marcel had planted on his own. The flowers must've brought him a sense of comfort. "Eisen..."

Eisen looked up at the owner of the voice, his tears were flowing faster. He got to his feet, ran to his partner and embraced him, crying into his chest. He felt Yasuaki return the embrace and was more than thankful for the comforting hug. He allowed himself to cry until he was able to speak clearly. "Yasuaki-dono, I have never felt so embarrassed in my life, not even when everybody had me dress up as a princess. I never even guessed that Lumiale-dono had such feelings for me."

"Do you hate him for what he did?"

"No, because funnily enough, the kiss wasn't half bad. It was just the timing and how it was so sudden. If it was that sudden, then how do I know that he really does feel that way for me? And I still don't know if I return those same sentiments."

Yasuaki didn't know what to say to that, but he was listening intently to what Eisen was saying.

Luva found Lumiale by the lake, just as he had suspected. "The waters are very calm tonight," the guardian of wisdom commented as he approached the younger guardian.

Lumiale nodded as he turned to face the older man. "I really made quite a fool of myself tonight, Luva-sama. I wouldn't be surprised if Eisen-sama never wished to speak to me again after what had transpired." That thought caused his heart to break. "Because I couldn't control myself this time, I may have ruined a wonderful friendship..."

_Lumiale is gentle with others, but he isn't always gentle on himself, especially right now. _He sat beside Lumiale and gazed at the lake. "Eisen-sama is a very forgiving person, Lumiale."

"That is true, but such a mistake is one that can't easily be forgiven. Even you noticed that he was crying as he left."

"Yes, I did notice that. Lumiale, what exactly was it that had caused you to suddenly kiss him?" He realised he sounded judgmental. "Ah, not that I am judging you for your actions, it's just a good idea to find out why we make our mistakes and how we can amend them."

"I'm not quite sure myself, Luva-sama. All I know is I was watching Eisen-sama play his flute and I found myself suddenly desiring to kiss him. Then, the next thing I knew, I was doing exactly that."

"I see. So, you have had these feelings for Eisen-sama for a while?"

"A few months now."

"And your feelings took control at the worst possible time."

"It is a mistake that can't easily be amended. It can be avoided, but it is already too late to change what had happened." Lumiale closed his eyes and hung his head. "I was such a fool, Luva-sama, how could I have allowed this to happen?"

On one of his rare occasions, Luva found himself without something he could say in response.

They knew that they would have to talk about it, and while they did appreciate the support both Yasuaki and Luva were offering, they felt it best to speak about it alone, though Luva and Yasuaki were both waiting outside the room if they were suddenly needed. "Eisen-sama, first I wish to apologise for doing what I did."

Eisen just nodded silently.

"However, I don't feel regret for kissing you."

Another nod.

"Please say something, Eisen-sama."

"Very well. I kept thinking about it since the incident three nights ago. And here is what I have decided. I am uncertain if I feel the same way. If I do, then I shall forgive you. But, if not, then I don't think we can even be friends anymore."

"I see..."

"It is not that I hate you, it is just that under the circumstances, it would be more than a little difficult to keep the same friendship. It would be more...strained, and despite both of us disliking conflict, we may fnd ourselves having more than a few disagreements."

"Yes, I understand."

"Until then, please give me some time to consider everything. I'm afraid that during this time, we cannot act as friendly as we did in the past, let alone spend time together. We can talk with each other if it can't be avoided."

"But, so as not to influence your thoughts, it would be wiser for us to be apart from each other."

"Exactly."

"Very well then, Eisen-sama. If this is the only way to work this out, then I accept these conditions."

"Thank you. Then, as of now, we are temporarily no longer friends, just acquaintances." Eisen bowed politely to the older man and made his way out of the room. He opened the door, turned to Yasuaki and silently requested that he accompany him.

Luva had a bad feeling. He entered the room and saw Lumiale still standing there. "Lumiale, is something wrong?"

Lumiale turned to the older guardian and nodded. "It is as I feared, I have managed to destroy our friendship with my foolish actions." He told the Chi no Shugosei about how things would be between himself and Eisen.

"For the meantime, this would be the best course of action."

"It's true, but it doesn't make it hurt less. I know it also hurts Eisen-sama to have to do this...why did I have to kiss him?"

Luva approached the guardian of gentleness and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "The situation might work itself out, Lumiale."

In his room, Clavis was using his tarot cards to find out what would happen between Eisen and Lumiale. Normally such things weren't his business, especially when it came to other people's love lives. However, because Lumiale was his best friend, he wanted to find out if things would work out to help him prepare for what was to come. So far, things hadn't been looking too good. He wondered if Mel was seeing the same things.

Another few days had passed, and everyone had noticed the distance between Lumiale and Eisen. It had stunned almost everybody that such a turn of events had taken place. Then again, so had the candid kiss.

Marcel stretched as he entered his kitchen and let out a yawn before realising Shimon was already up and making breakfast. "Oh, good morning, Shimon!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Marcel-kun," Shimon replied less-cheerfully.

The Midori no Shugosei was concerned. "What's the matter, Shimon?"

The Chi no Suzaku let out a sigh as he moved the frying pan off the stove top and slid the pancakes onto two different plates. "I'm just feeling concerned for Eisen-san and Lumiale-san."

Marcel nodded solemnly in agreement. "It became so bad between them that Eisen-sama is staying with Olivie-sama now, and Yasuaki has decided to do the same."

Shimon poured the maple syrup onto the pancakes before handing one plate to the guardian. "It doesn't surprise me that Yasuaki-san has decided to stay with Eisen-san, despite the fact he was originally staying with Clavis-san."

"How come?"

"Well, they are partners, and as such, Yasuaki-san feels the need to protect Eisen-san, even if it's not necessary. Right now, he's helping protect Eisen-san from his troubled heart."

"I see." Marcel put the fork into a pancake, sliced a piece off and put it into his mouth. He smiled. "This is very delicious, Shimon!"

"Thank you for saying so, Marcel-kun." The Hachiyo returned the smile, but it soon faded again. "Do you think their friendship really will end over what happened? I know Eisen-san is a very forgiving person."

"I'm not really sure, Shimon. Under those circumstances, it would be hard to keep a steady friendship."

"That's true. Well, I hope they don't end their friendship for good. I'd heard that right now they have ended their friendship temporarily so Eisen-san may consider his feelings."

"Despite how much Olivie-sama loves to gossip, most, if not all, of the time it's true. And considering Yasuaki and Eisen-sama are staying with him at this present moment, he'd be one to know more about it than anyone else, aside from Eisen-sama, Yasuaki, Lumiale-sama and Luva-sama."

"Yasuaki-dono, I really appreciate the offer, but for now it would be best for me to be alone," Eisen stated as kindly as he could without sounding like he was sending his partner away.

Yasuaki nodded. "Very well. I will know when you need me, Eisen."

"I thank you." He bowed to Yasuaki and Olivie before he left the manor to do some very important pondering.

"How exactly will you know if he needs you?" Olivie asked the Chi no Genbu.

"The wind will whisper that Eisen needs me, and so I will rush to him. Aside from that, we are partners, it is a feeling we get when one needs the other."

"Ah, you mean because of your bond you can feel your souls calling to each other?"

"If that is what it means, then yes."

Olivie sighed and ran a hand through his long, pink hair. "You're quite hard to understand, Yasuaki."

"As you are."

"Come with me, I need your opinion on the latest outfit I'm going to fit Eisen-sama with tonight."

"Did you not do enough damage?"

"Now, that is not fair, what happened days ago was not my fault."

"No, I know you weren't at fault for that, Luva explained everything to me. I mean last night."

Olivie blinked as he recalled what Yasuaki was talking about. "He's hiding the limp very well though. Besides, it wasn't my fault I didn't know he wasn't very good in high heels."

"Next time ask him."

"I did, but he didn't know."

"I was there the whole time, you never asked him."

"I did. I said clearly, _Eisen-sama, tell me, have you ever had shoe troubles in the past concerning pumps? _So there."

"Olivie, you didn't factor in that Eisen and myself had never heard of pumps as you called them."

"Ah." He grabbed Yasuaki's wrist. "In that case, you will be my dress-up victim today!"

He didn't like it, but he went along with it anyway. Hopefully seeing him dressed up in Olivie's interesting choice of outfit might cheer Eisen up a little, maybe even make him laugh slightly.

Olivie had noticed something interesting. "Tell me, Yasuaki, do you have feelings for Eisen-sama?"

"I don't see why that is any business of yours."

"In other words, yes. So then, what are you going to do about it?"

"He doesn't need more to deal with right now. And if he's happy, then I will be as well. I don't know if he just sees me as a friend or maybe even a brother."

"For someone who claims to not understand matters of the heart, you know what is right for Eisen-sama right now. To tell him would mean to confuse him even more about his feelings. What about how you feel towards Lumiale?"

"I don't like how he made Eisen cry, even if it was unintentional. Eisen has been upset for the last few days, especially after deciding that he and Lumiale should stop being friends, even if only for a short amount of time."

"And something tells me Lumiale is just as troubled about it. Sometimes, one's feelings can inspire sudden actions, like what we witnessed the other night."

Yasuaki pondered those words as Olivie pulled him into a room and closed the door behind him.

Lumiale sat at the fountain outside his manor, his harp was in his lap, but he didn't feel much like playing at the present time. It didn't seem right to play his harp without Eisen's accompaniment, not after he'd grown accustomed to it. He let out a sad sigh as he skimmed his hand over the water in the basin of the fountain. _If I could turn back time, I would be certain not to suddenly kiss Eisen-sama like that, I should've actually told him how I felt. _And now, his friendship with Eisen was in disarray because of his actions. He felt grateful to Luva for helping him through this time, but at the moment, he wanted to be alone. That wasn't granted though when Marcel and Shimon approached him. "Ah, Marcel, Shimon," he greeted kindly. He wouldn't turn them away, they had gone to the trouble to visit him and find out if he was okay.

"Olivie-sama told everyone that your friendship with Eisen-sama was...is it true?" Marcel asked carefully, knowing he was treading on cracks in thin ice.

Lumiale nodded. _I should've known Olivie would spread it around to everyone...but at least I'm certain it was out of concern. He might want to help us, and if he couldn't, he wants to see if anybody else can help. _"I'm afraid it is true. At the moment, it is only temporary so Eisen-sama may consider his own feelings. However, there is a chance our friendship will end for good, and we'd rather end it on...somewhat good terms instead of somehow finding ourselves in a disagreement, despite how much both of us dislike conflict."

"Even Eisen-san is known to put up a strong argument if he feels he has to, it's something in his blood," Shimon commented.

Lumiale just nodded again.

"I don't want to upset you more than you are, but there is something you should know. There is another reason why Eisen-san is so confused about his feelings."

Marcel sat beside Lumiale and grasped his larger hand in his two smaller ones, ready to offer comfort, knowing that whatever Shimon said next would possibly devastate the Mizu no Shugosei.

"Please tell me?" Lumiale asked softly, feeling thankful for Marcel already offering support and comfort.

Shimon nodded solemnly. "It is because he may feel that way for Yasuaki-san, but he isn't quite sure."

Marcel tightened his grip when he heard Lumiale gasp before he hunched over, nearly dropping his harp, if not for Shimon catching it before it fell. "Lumiale-sama..."

"Then I just made everything even harder for Eisen-sama..." Lumiale whispered shakily as tears filled his tranquil eyes. He shut his eyes tightly to block them. He wasn't most upset about Eisen possibly having feelings for Yasuaki, he was more upset that he had made his friend even more confused than he was...he didn't know Eisen's troubles at the time, but now that he did know, he felt like he was only thinking of what he wanted. "I'm such a horrible friend to him..."

"Lumiale-san...I'm sorry you had to hear that from me," Shimon whispered as he placed a hand on a trembling shoulder.

Eisen was passing the manor at that moment, and he noticed Shimon and Marcel comforting a distressed Mizu no Shugosei. Tears filled his lavender eyes and he hurried off. _I am so sorry, Lumiale-dono, please give me some more time... _He had too many confusing thoughts whirling through his mind, all concerning whom his heart was pining for...was it Yasuaki? Or Lumiale? That was why he wanted to be away from Yasuaki, he had to think about it without being influenced.

Inori poked Zephel's newest creation. "So, what's this thing?"

"A robot. Duh!"

"Well, excuse me for not knowing what it is, we don't have them where I'm from!" He poked it again. "So, what does it do?"

"Well, this is a special robot, I managed to create it so then it can read a person's heart to find out how they feel for someone. Ernst helped me out with some of the details though."

"How's it work?"

Zephel picked up the robot and the remote control. "Follow me and I'll show you." He wasn't about to use it on himself and let Inori know who his heart pined for, and like hell he wanted to know what was in Inori's heart. He'd made this especially to help Lumiale and Eisen with their situation, not that he'd ever admit it.

Inori looked up at the manor they were in front of. "Who lives here?"

"Ah, this is where Olivie lives. I am certain he has feelings for someone who has been here a few times, but I wanna see if my theory is correct." He set the robot down and held the remote so the aerial would point at the contraption. "Okay, do your thing!" He pressed a green button, followed by numerous smaller buttons. "Go discover the truth about Olivie's heart."

"Yes, Zephel-sama. Going to analyse now." The robot vanished and then reappeared a minute later. "Analysis complete. Olivie's heart showed 50 love of fashion, 50 love of Charlie."

Inori's eyes widened. "Whoa!"

Zephel smirked. "Good or what? I always knew he had feelings for Charlie."

"Dreams of heart's desires, dreams of fashion. In fashion show wearing all of his best designs, and being awarded top designer of the millennium," the robot declared.

"Heh, it figures."

"Dreams of heart's desires, dreams of Charlie. In large bed with pink covers. Being..." The robot then blinked off before it could say anything else.

"Damn thing, I'll need to program modesty into it."

Inori was slightly curious. "What was it going to tell us?"

"Something a kid shouldn't hear."

"Who are you calling a kid?!"

"Come on, let's pay Lumiale a visit."

"Huh?"

"Well, Eisen's not in there right now, is he? Therefore he's gone somewhere we don't know he's gone to. Lumiale however should still be at his manor in order to prevent accidentally meeting up with Eisen." Zephel picked up the robot and walked off, not bothering to wait for Inori.

"Do you feel a little better after releasing so much sorrow, Lumiale-sama?" Marcel asked kindly as he offered a handkerchief to the older guardian.

Lumiale graciously accepted the handkerchief and wiped at his eyes. "I am feeling a little better, thank you for asking. And, Shimon, you don't have to feel bad about telling me. It did make me feel upset, but not because of how Eisen-sama may feel for Yasuaki, it's because I had managed to confuse his heart even more when he didn't need it. I would rather know the truth than be in the dark in such a situation."

Shimon nodded. "I'm still sorry you had to hear it from me."

Lumiale shook his head and smiled gently. "I would rather hear it from you because you took care with your words, but did not soften them to almost become a lie. You told me the truth delicately."

The blonde nodded again. "Okay, Lumiale-san." He felt a slight burning sensation coming from the dragon gem on his hand. Inori was nearby. "Inori-kun?"

Inori waved in greeting to all present. Zephel just shrugged and grunted his greeting.

"What brings you two here, if I may ask?" Lumiale queried.

"Oh, just wanted to show you my newest invention," Zephel replied. "I figured Marcel and Shimon would be here." He set the robot on the ground. "Okay, discover the truth of Lumiale's heart."

"Yes, Zephel-sama, analysing Lumiale's heart," the robot replied. It didn't need to vanish this time, so everyone could see the flashing green lights where its eyes would be if it had them. "Analysis complete. 50 love for Eisen. 45 love for everyone else. 5 love for music."

Nobody felt offended when they heard the percentage, they understood it was familial love.

"Dreams of heart's desires, dreams of music. Playing harp in a concert hall, loud applause. Dreams of heart's desires, dreams of everyone else. Being surrounded by friends and having a picnic in a clearing near a crystal clear lake. Dreams of heart's desires, dreams of Eisen. Friends again, then becoming more."

Lumiale nodded. "Your robot is very accurate, Zephel, I am impressed."

Zephel rubbed under his nose. "Nah, it's just a prototype."

Marcel frowned. "Why did you use it on Lumiale-sama?"

"He didn't say not to!"

Lumiale sighed gently. "Please do not speak of me as if I am not here. It is true I did not disapprove of Zephel using it on me, however, if I knew how accurate it could be, I would've preferred gently refusing it. Please excuse me, everyone, I am going to go inside now for some alone time. I thank you for taking the time to visit me." Marcel, Shimon and Inori nodded as they watched Lumiale get to his feet and turn towards his manor. "Zephel, please take care as to whom you use that on, as some are very sensitive about having their secret desires revealed." With those words, he made his way into his manor and closed the door after himself.

Zephel sighed. "I didn't mean to upset him."

"Then please promise you won't use it on Eisen-san?" Shimon asked pleadingly. "He doesn't need the stress right now, he's under enough as it is."

Inori nodded. "He might have feelings for Yasuaki, he might have them for Lumiale, he knows Lumiale has feelings for him, he doesn't know about Yasuaki feeling that way for him."

"Then it might actually help him understand," Zephel declared.

"No, it'd be best if Eisen learned how he felt himself without the help of a robot."

"Alright, I won't use it on Eisen."

The four teenagers walked off, not aware that for the second time that day, Lumiale had broken down into a fit of tears and sobs.

Eisen was approaching an area he'd heard was more than slightly peaceful, but as he neared it, he noticed two people already sitting there.

"Eisen? What brings you out here?"

Eisen turned to see who spoke. "Ah, Tenma-dono, you startled me."

"Sorry 'bout that." He repeated his question.

"I'd heard this was the perfect place for someone who has something troubling on their mind. However, it seems it's also the perfect place for a quiet date with a lover."

Tenma glanced over. "Ah right, Randy and Sei-Lan."

"I should be going then, I do not wish to interrupt them..."

"Too late, you already have," Sei-Lan commented as he got to his feet and brushed himself off. He turned to face Eisen and Tenma and showed that he was smiling...well, maybe smirking. He helped Randy off the ground.

Randy graciously accepted his lover's assistance, and soon he too was standing and facing two of the Hachiyo. "You seem pretty upset, Eisen-sama," he commented gently.

Eisen blushed lightly and averted his gaze. "Oh, it's just concerning what has been going on since the ball."

Sei-Lan recalled what had happened that night. "I'd heard that you and Lumiale-sama have put your friendship to a temporary halt so you can think about this whole thing."

Eisen nodded. "Yes, that is true, Sei-Lan-dono." His gaze saddened. "As I was on my way here, I saw Marcel-dono and Shimon-dono console Lumiale-dono. He was crying. I never wanted to make anyone cry, it's just that..."

Randy smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure it'll be alright in the end."

Eisen shook his head. "What if I don't feel that way for Lumiale-dono? What if those feelings are really directed towards Yasuaki-dono?"

Tenma blinked in surprise. "You mean you may be in love with Yasuaki?"

"I am not sure. My feelings are rather mixed up at the moment, I can't tell which is the true feeling just yet."

"So, that's why Yasuaki isn't with you," Randy remarked. "You want to think about how you feel, but you don't want to have anything enforcing certain feelings in case they aren't the true feelings."

"And that's why you decided to put your friendship with Lumiale-sama on hold?" Sei-Lan added.

The former prince nodded. "Speaking of which, I need to find another place to think about my feelings. I am sorry I interrupted your date, Randy-dono, Sei-Lan-dono." He bowed politely and then walked off to seek out another quiet spot.

Tenma turned to the two shugosei. "I actually thought you were going to offer this spot to Eisen."

"We were about to, but he left before we could say anything. And knowing Eisen-sama's personality, he'd probably refuse and insist we stay here," Sei-Lan commented.

Mel pulled back after reading the future using his crystal ball. "It's just too fuzzy after that, it seems it is too soon to say for certain what will happen," he reported to Luva.

Luva nodded in response. "Clavis-sama told me the same thing."

"Clavis-sama has been trying to decipher the future as well?"

The older guardian nodded again. "Ever since the ball he has been focusing on his crystal ball and even using his tarot cards. However, everything becomes fuzzy in his crystal ball, and his tarot cards always reveal that everything is uncertain."

The dragon-boy sighed sadly. "I wonder if everything will work out well..."

"It's hard to say, because it's obvious Yasuaki has feelings for Eisen-sama as well."

"Then in the end, no matter what, someone will wind up being hurt..." The crystal ball started to glow bright red which caught Mel's attention. He focused as he gazed into it and his eyes widened. "I don't know if this is all that will happen in the future, so please don't tell Lumiale-sama."

Luva nodded solemnly. He didn't want to be responsible for breaking the bad news that may turn out to be false in the end. "It would be best if just the two of us knew about this for now. Oh no, Clavis-sama may see it as well!"

"And he'll tell Lumiale-sama!" Mel broke out of his trance when that bombshell dropped. "We have to hurry and let Clavis-sama know it's not clearly the future yet!"

"Mel, calm down please. Clavis-sama will understand. Besides, he is not one to tell others of their fortunes unless they wish for it to be told. And despite how much Lumiale desires to find out what will happen between himself and Eisen-sama, he would not ask Clavis-sama about it."

The dragon-boy did calm himself down and continued focusing on what was to come.

Eisen returned to Olivie's manor, he had come to a decision as he walked around to consider how he felt. "Yasuaki-dono? Olivie-dono?"

Yasuaki emerged from a room with his hair unbound. "Eisen, welcome back."

"Thank you."

"Yasuaki, get back in here, I'm not done!" Olivie called as he hurried out of the room. "Oh, welcome back, Eisen-sama."

"Thank you."

"Did you manage to clear your thoughts and come to a decision?"

"I did. The feelings became more obvious the other night. Yasuaki-dono, before I make my next request, will this change our relationship?"

Yasuaki shook his head. "You will always be someone I care about, whether it be romantically or platonically."

Eisen smiled gently. "Thank you, Yasuaki-dono. You will always be important to me too."

Olivie crossed his arms. "So, what's your request?"

Eisen blushed lightly and stepped up to Yasuaki. "Yasuaki-dono, I feel awful for asking you of this, but it seems to be the only way I can decide. Please, may I kiss you?"

Olivie's eyes widened in surprise. "Kiss?!"

Yasuaki blinked. "Kiss? Do you mean a gentle kiss like what..."

Eisen nodded, blushing deeply. "I am sorry to ask you of this."

"Do not be. If this will help you, then I shall accept your request."

"Yasuaki..." Olivie whispered. _If he's willing to do this for Eisen-sama, then it's official that he does truly care about him. _

Eisen stepped even closer. "Thank you, Yasuaki-dono." He reached up and noticed Yasuaki had bent down slightly so he could reach easier. He moved in slowly in case his partner changed his mind, but soon, their lips touched gently. Eisen was surprised. He then pulled back slowly. "Yasuaki-dono..."

Yasuaki nodded. "I can sense that you did not feel anything more than brotherly affections for me when we kissed. Then that means your heart has been pining for Lumiale. You should let him know, Marcel's bird Chupi told me that Lumiale has been very distressed today."

"I'm sorry, Yasuaki-dono."

"I love you, so much that I want to see you happy, even if I'm not the one responsible for that happiness. You are still a very important person to me, Eisen, and you always will be. I told you that our relationship won't change, and I meant it."

"Thank you, Yasuaki-dono..." He wrapped his arms around Yasuaki in a friendly embrace. "I mean it, thank you so very much."

"Know that I'm always there when you need me, Eisen."

Eisen nodded. He then slowly pulled back. "I am going to tell Lumiale-dono about this. I will be back later. Once again, thank you, Yasuaki-dono."

Yasuaki nodded in response and watched Eisen leave the manor again.

Olivie had watched the whole exchange. "Are you really alright with this, Yasuaki?"

"I am. I still have Eisen as a friend, as a brother, that is more than enough for me. It is as I said, as long as he is happy then I will be. That is how much I love him."

"I admire your courage." He didn't say anything about the tears he could see streaming down the onmyouji's cheeks.

Lumiale ran his finger over his harp. It used to bring him joy, but just thinking about playing the harp made him feel upset. _Eisen-sama, why did this have to happen? _He then heard flute music outside of his manor. He stepped over to the window and saw Eisen was standing on the lawn under the window and playing a song they both knew very well. _Does this mean...?_ He picked up his lap-harp and hurried outside.

"Eisen-sama?"

Eisen turned to Lumiale still playing, but his eyes opened and were sending a message to the guardian. _Play this song with me... _When he heard harp music, he closed his eyes again.

Lumiale wore a sad expression on his face as he continued to play. He missed a note and that caused the song to come to a complete halt.

"Lumiale-dono..."

Lumiale turned from Eisen. "What right do I have to play such a special song with you? We are just acquaintances, are we not?"

Eisen shook his head. "I never play songs from the heart with acquaintances."

The older man turned to the teenager in surprise, fragments of tears in his eyes. "Do you mean to say...?"

"I now know my feelings and whom they are for." He stepped closer to Lumiale. "I do love Yasuaki-dono as a friend and brother. However, I love you even more, Lumiale-dono."

"Eisen-sama..." One tear slipped down his cheek and he noticed he wasn't the only one who was crying.

"I want us to become friends again, even more than friends, if you still feel that way for me?"

Lumiale nodded. "I do, Eisen-sama, I have for a while, and I still do." He quickly stepped over to the former prince, set his harp gently on the grass near their feet and pulled Eisen into a gentle embrace. "I love you, Eisen-sama..."

Eisen closed his eyes and allowed his tears of joy to continue falling silently. "I love you too, Lumiale-dono," he whispered shakily.

Mel and Luva wore relieved expressions for Lumiale, however, they did feel concern for Yasuaki.

Clavis saw what had transpired and smiled slightly to himself, relieved Lumiale didn't have to experience the same heartache he did when he was just a teenager himself.

However, the happiness couldn't last. The Hachiyo had to return to whence they'd came to meet with Hakuryuu who would carry them through the passage of time back to their priestess Akane. It was the day before they had to leave that Lumiale and Eisen realised the gravity of the situation. "Eisen, why don't you stay here?" Lumiale asked softly.

Eisen shook his head. "I desire to stay, but I cannot leave Miko-dono for too long, I am one of her Hachiyo."

"Then I shall go with you."

He shook his head again. "Lumiale, you need to stay here, you are the Mizu no Shugosei."

Lumiale frowned sadly. He held Eisen closer to his body. "I am never going to see you again, am I? The next time you come here may be after I have lost my power and will have left, and I am unable to find you if I should leave because time works differently here. You would have long passed..."

Eisen felt tears in his eyes and he clung to Lumiale's robes. "Will you still love me, even after I have left? Will you always stay faithful to me, or should we break off our relationship?"

Lumiale buried his face against Eisen's head, eyes shut tightly to try to stop his own tears from falling with little success. "I promise I shall always stay faithful to you, Eisen." His breath hitched. "Why did we have to be parted from each other?!"

Eisen shook his head and just allowed himself to cry.

The next day, everyone met at the dock. The Hachiyo and all of the Shugosei exchanged farewells, some were rather tearful, especially between Eisen and Lumiale. The Hachiyo boarded the flying ship that would carry them away from the sanctuary. Eisen boarded reluctantly, he had to be assisted by Yasuaki.

Lumiale's eyes swam with tears as he watched Eisen board the flying ship. "Why did this have to happen?" He saw the ship start to depart with most of the Hachiyo waving to their friends. "Eisen..."

Eisen reached his flute to his lips and started to play his and Lumiale's song, though each note shook with emotion. He heard Lumiale start to play his parts as well and his tears started to flow faster. This was the last time they'd ever have the chance to play the song together. Soon, the music coming from Lumiale's harp could no longer be heard. "Lumiale..." He collapsed onto his knees and cried his heart out. He felt Yasuaki wrap his arms around him to offer comfort. He didn't return the embrace, but he did lean closer and buried his face in his partner's robe.

Only Luva, Clavis and Lumiale were still on the dock, staring out to where they had seen the ship only minutes ago. "Lumiale, will you be alright?" Luva asked gently.

Lumiale shook his head. "But, hopefully I will be. The love Eisen and I have for each other will transcend time itself."

"That is a very special type of love, Lumiale. For you and Eisen-sama to share it..."

Clavis nodded. "Your love is still strong despite being separated by time itself. It shows just how much both of you love each other."

Lumiale nodded before he placed his hands over his face and continued to weep, this time it was in slight joy that he and Eisen shared such a special love. He felt both Clavis and Luva wrap an arm around his shoulders and support him.

Every now and then, both Eisen and Lumiale would start to play their special song, and at times, it seemed almost as if they could hear the other playing. Having to part was painful for them, but their love was strong enough to last through the ages, they knew that even if they never saw each other again it would be alright.

Lumiale played his and Eisen's song one last time as he felt that horrible jab in his heart, knowing that the time had come for Eisen to pass on. His tears fell silently, but he remained focused on the song, it was the last time anybody would hear it, the last time had to count. He poured all of his love into each and every note and soon finished. "Eisen...forever...I love you, always will...forever..." he whispered as he set down his harp.

The End


End file.
